1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for an automotive vehicle, in particular, one which engages the brakes to prevent the vehicle from moving.
2. Background Discussion
Automotive theft is a serious problem, and various anti-theft devices have been proposed. Many of these devices are very expensive and difficult to install. It is the objective of this invention to provide an anti-theft device which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to install.